Kanato's Journey
by Subaru-chan2468
Summary: He hates it. All eleven of his brothers treat him like a child. Yui's successfully escaped, somehow. So Kanato goes on a journey, leaving Teddy with Azusa, and finds Yui with his childhood friend, Celena Falls. Yui's human, but is Celena? And could she be the key to Kanato's freedom?
1. chapter 1

**All eleven of his brothers treat him like a child. He hates it, he hates his brothers. So he runs away, where he runs into two girls. One of them was his old prey, Yui Komori. The other girl was his childhood friend, Celena Falls. Yui is human, but is the other girl? And can she be the key to Kanato's freedom?**

Kanato was walking down the hallway, wanting something sweet. He smelt chocolate in Subaru's room, so he knocked. The door opened. "What Kanato-kun?" Subaru asked. "Do you have some candy?" Kanato asked. "No. Tomorrow's Halloween, beg for candy then," he growled, and slammed the door. Hearing a wrapper, Kanato opened the door, to see Subaru holding a Hersheys bar. "LIAR!" Kanato screamed, beginning to cry. "Children can go trick or treating for candy, grown ups can't," Subaru said. "Reiji-kun! Subaru-kun won't give me candy!" Kanato wailed. "Here, just shut up and leave me alone," Subaru hissed, shoving the chocolate into the child's mouth, and closing the door. Feeling satisfied, Kanato walked off. Only to be stopped by older brother Shin. "Share," Shin ordered. "No, leave me alone nii-san," Kanato refused. Shin took away the chocolate, tossing the whole thing into his mouth. "Hey, that was mine, Subaru gave it to me," Kanato whined. "Oh well, children don't need sweets. It makes them not sleep, adults need it to fall asleep," Shin replied, teleporting. Minutes later, Azusa found Kanato crying in a random hallway. "Why are you... crying Kanato-san?" Azusa asked, crouching down to his level. "Nii-san ate my candy," Kanato cried. "Here, take this," Azusa said, handing him a Butterfinger. "Thank you Azusa-san," Kanato said, taking the candy. "Your Welcome... baby brother," Azusa replied, walking away. Only for Carla to snatch the candy bar from Kanato, eating the rest. "Children don't get candy," he growled, and left. Only to cause another fit from Kanato. As Ayato and Laito walked by, he begged them for something sweet. "Sorry, but aka-chan doesn't get candy," Laito said. "Ore-sama doesn't give to beggars," Ayato said. Both of them went off. Kou was next. "What's wrong kiddo?" he asked. "Everytime I get candy, Nii-san and Carla-san take it away," Kanato cried. "Well well, here take this. Don't let Yuma-san see it, a child would be no match for him," Kou said, handing Kanato a jar of Yuma's sugarcubes. "Okay... thank you Kou-san," Kanato sniffled, taking it and bolting towards his room. Only to find Yuma and Shu cleaning it. So he hid the jar between him and Teddy. "What are you doing in here?" he asked. "Cleaning, what does it look like child?" Yuma replied. "Since we don't have the girl anymore, we're restless," Shu said. "So you're cleaning _my_ room? Fine by me," Kanato said, starting to walk off, but was yanked back by Yuma. "Why do you have my jar?" the brunette asked. "Kou-san gave it to me because Nii-san and Carla-san keep eating candy others give me," Kanato replied, an innocent look on his face. He was ready to cry, in case Yuma took it. "Don't eat it all, child, and give it back when I tell you," Yuma said, letting him go. 'Why is everyone calling me a child?' Kanato thought, ready to eat a sugarcube. "Isn't that Yuma's jar?" Ruki asked, stopping him. "Yes, Ruki-san," Kanato replied. "Give it here," Ruki said, holding out his hand. "No! Yuma-san said-" "He shouldn't be letting a mere child eat pure sugar," Ruki said, taking the jar. "Give it back!" Kanato sobbed. "Denied child. Quit your crying, nobody will have guilt," Ruki hissed, and teleported away. "Teddy-kun, why are they all treating me like a child?" Kanato cried. "Do you really think your toy is going to answer you? Child. What are you crying about?" Reiji asked. "Everytime I get candy someone takes it away! And treats me like a child! I'm not a child, I'm over a century old!" Kanato weeped. Reiji felt no pity at all. "What about my chocolate I gave you?" Subaru demanded, anand Kanato realised the three who had given him sweets were there. "Nii-san took it," Kanato replied. "I gave you a... Butterfinger," Azusa said. "Carla-san took it," Kanato said. "Did Yuma take his sugarcubes back?" Kou asked. "No... Ruki-san snatched it after Yuma said I could have some," Kanato replied. "Why'd ya go to Yuma?" Kou asked. "I didn't... he and Shu are cleaning my room," Kanato replied. "Shu? Cleaning? Children have wierd imaginations," Shin said. "Your room is clean now Kanato-san," Shu said, walking into the room beside Yuma. Everyone's mouths dropped. "Thank you," said boy replied. "Now where'd you put my jar?" Yuma asked. "Ruki-san stole it before I could have any," Kanato sniffled. "Fine, go have some of my cookies on top of the fridge, and don't let anyone take them," Yuma sighed, making Subaru clear his throat. "What's the point? I can't have anything anymore. No sweets... I want Yui-san back," Kanato cried. Ruki, Carla, Ayato, and Laito came in. "Still crying over candy? Somebody give some to him already," Ayato said. "We have, but Shin-san, Carla-san and Ruki-san keep taking it away," Kou said. "Children don't need pure sugar," Ruki said. "I'm not a child! I'm much older than you are," Kanato snapped. "Ruki-san just hand him my jar, he's not going to eat it all," Yuma said. "That's it! I'm going to search for Yui-san. She ran away, and all we've been doing is sulking. Well you all sulk, I will go find her," Kanato said, heading to the door. "Are you serious? You'll die out there," Kou asked. "Then I'll die! But I will find her! Azusa-san, please, take care of Teddy until I get back," Kanato said, handing his toy to his brother. And teleporting away.


	2. chapter 2

After Kanato left, his brothers got worried. "Poor thing... baby brother will... get killed," Azusa said. "You do realize he left because of us, right? He really isn't a child. We've been taking out our failure on him," Yuma said. "He still acts like a child. Besides, if he gets killed, there'll be no one to beg for swe-" "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT RUKI-SAN?!" Kou yelled at the speaking male. "He left mostly because of _you_ ," Shu said. "Maybe he'd come back if we kicked you out," Laito said, a bit excited. "Right, like that'll help. Ore-sama is going to find him, and drag him back here," Ayato said. "You'll die as well, or hurt his feelings even more. This is something he has to do alone. Besides, he can teleport back," Reiji said. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was worried about his brother. "Damn it... if you would have let him have the sugar he wouldn't have left," Subaru said, to the three sugar theives. "Not my fault he's addicted," Shin said. "Kid was whining, he doesn't need to be spoiled," Carla said. "Kids don't need sugar anyway," Ruki said. "I'M THE YOUNGEST ASSHOLES AND YOU LET ME HAVE SUGAR!" Subaru yelled, punching the wall. "Well... you don't need it either," Ruki said. "And you don't need your books. Seriously why do you hate Kanato-san? He's emotional and you know that, don't blame him for wanting something sweet after m-neko-chan left," Kou said. "Easy for you to say. You're a freaking popstar. Little do we know, you could've had Little Piggy in the audience without even realizing it," Yuma said. "I would've recognized her scent, she wasn't there! Unless she was masked by the werewolf I smelt everytime," Kou said. "You mean Celena-san? Kanato-san's childhood friend? Yeah she might've been masking Pancake's scent," Ayato said. "Which means Kanato-san isn't in danger just yet," Reiji said. "I still vote he's too childish," Shin said. "Well, he looks like a child. Tomorrow will be easy for him," Yuma said. "If he doesn't come back in a week, I'm going after him," Ayato said. "I'll bet he'll be here in half a week, if he's lucky two days," Reiji said. "What do you mean? It's not like vampires can't survive without food, and I'm sure there'll be humans wherever he is," Kou said. "That's not the point. Werewolves naturally oppose vampires, and a full solar eclipse is when they can actually smell vampires. We can already, but we wouldn't be able to fend more than four off. With him alone, maybe a pup is all he can fend off of him. And it's tomorrow," Reiji explained. "Oppose naturally? Celena and Kanato were like... I don't know butter and finger. They've been friends since our childhood. We'll be lucky if he can join up with her," Carla said. "Heh, really don't get it, do you? Werewolves don't have their strength to fight their transformation let alone their _need_ to kill, on any full moon. A lunar eclipse doesn't seem more than a full moon to them, but a total solar eclipse makes that killing need increase by a million. Any werewolf that can fight it off is able to handle the equivalent of thirty vampires- pure bloods- trying to kill it," Shu futhur explained. "I now vote he's too weak... Why'd he leave at this time?" Shin asked. "Let's see, why'd you take my candy from him? He hasn't asked for any since we lost Yui-san," Subaru reminded him. "Do you think we were a bit hard on him Azusa-san?" Laito asked. "Yes I... do. He only... wanted sugar," said brother replied. "I'm going to the candy store to stock his room full of it! Anyone else coming?" Subaru asked. "I will... come," Azusa replied. "Me too," Kou said. "It's better than sulking," Shu said. No one else piped up to join, so the four went to the candy store. When they got back, they each had five full bags of sweets, in which they placed in Kanato's room. Just for fun, they built him a big dresser style holder, organizing the candy by type. "I hope he comes back," Subaru admitted. "As much as he annoys me, I do as well," Shu agreed. "Man, we all should've been nicer," Kou said. "But still... Ruki-san was... off the hook... mean," Azusa said. After that, the four sulked in their brother's room until dinner.


	3. chapter 3

Kanato wasn't very far, only a few miles in the forest surrounding their mansion. "It's not fair, it's not fair!" he was weeping, punching a tree. Soon he was tired, and fell asleep. Something he hated most was sleep. But now, it seemed to be peaceful. He woke up the next night, but he couldn't see the moon. Still he walked on. Until it got brighter suddenly. "What?" he gasped. Suddenly, he was tackled by a giant black wolf. He tried to fight it, but it was way too strong. After it thought he was dead, due to him not moving anymore, it left happily. Kanato drifted off to sleep, this time from pain. Again he woke, this time to darkness. Though it hurt, he continued to walk on, following a scent that was sweet. Soon he found who he was tracking, but she was alone, and he knew she couldn't smell him. "Yui-san, help," he spoke, falling beside her. "K-kanato-kun? What happened? Why are you here?" she asked. "Wolf... I ran away... to find you... please come back... we'll be nicer," he begged her. "Why'd you run away to find me?" she asked. "I'm tired... of being... treated as... a child... ever since you... left us...They take it... out on me..." he replied. "That sounds awful, Kanato-kun. But I can't go back. If I do... your brothers will hurt me more," she said. "No they won't... if I myself... get you to... go back. They think... I'll die on... my own," Kanato said. Yui felt sorry for Kanato, after all she did believe he would grow up one day. She actually hoped he would be the one to find her. "Kanato-kun, if you're thirsty, you may drink from me but... not too much," she said, surprising him. With a pained smile, he bit her neck, feeling no need to be rough with the girl. She made no attempt to stop him, until Celena came out of the bushes. The girl with wolf ears shoved Kanato away, as he healed finally. "Celena-san?" Kanato asked. "Yui-san if you're going to stay hidden you can't let him bite you," Celena scolded the blonde. Celena's navy blue hair reached her ankles, and her silver eyes pierced through Yui. "B-but I said he could Celena-san," Yui replied. "Why?" the wolf girl asked. "He was hurt... by _your_ friends. Wolf friends, and his brothers were taking my leave out on him. I had to help," Yui replied. "Oh well. Guess we can't get rid of him now," Celena sighed. "Why would you get rid of me, Celena-san? Don't you remember me?" Kanato asked. "Not really... but then again I don't remember anything from my childhood," she replied. "Well okay... wait, you used to know everything about me. Who erased your memory?" asked Kanato. "A man who called himself Karlheinz," she replied. "My father erased your memory? Why? We were such good friends, inseparable from each other. Until you left me..." Kanato said. "Celena-san, I want to go back," Yui said, sounding confident. "WHAT?! They almost killed you, and you want to go back? Well, I guess that's up to you, but first, wait till tomorrow night, and I'll go with you. Listen, if you so much as make her upset, I will take her and go," Celena threatened Kanato. "I won't, but my brothers are always making me cry ever since Yui-san left. Yui-san, if ANY of them try to hurt you without you agreeing, call for me and I _will_ make them stop, and take you out for the next meal. Or whenever you want, as long as you don't leave again," Kanato said. Smiling, Yui nodded, then hugged the vampire. "I've got to go kill something, I can't stay like this forever," Celena whined. Then transformed and bounded off.


	4. chapter 4

The four had gone back to Kanato's room. "Poor thing, he's probably been attacked already, if not killed," Kou worried. "I miss... baby brother..." Azusa said. "Hey, I'm the youngest," Subaru said. "Not the... smallest," Azusa said. "Guys, quit doubting Kanato. That's the reason he left. He'll probably come back, wanting his toy- or candy," Shu said. Then Subaru's phone rang, and he answered it, not expecting Kanato. "Subaru-san! I'll be home tomorrow night with Yui-san. But... she's mine! She even said so. Tell Reiji-san I'm bringing Celena-san back as well... She lost her memory of us," Kanato said, making Subaru smile. "Kanato-san? It's good to hear you again... Shin-san thought you were dead," Subaru said. "I would be if I hadn't found Yui-san, I did get hurt pretty badly... But I am healed now! Does Azu-san still have Teddy-kun with him?" Kanato asked. "Yes, he does. Here, talk to him, I'll put the phone on speaker," Subaru replied, pressing the speaker button. The other three, who hadn't payed attention, looked at Subaru's bright face. "Teddy-kun!" Kanato squealed. The three sat straight up. "Kanato-san, please... come home," Azusa begged. "I am! But Yui-san is mine only. Shu-san, Celena-san is coming as well," Kanato said. "Okay. I'll go get the others," Shu sakd happily. "Forget going. KANATO-SAN IS ON THE PHONE IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE YOU DON'T GET TO TALK WITH HIM!" Kou yelled. Eight brothers appeared. "Kana-san when are you coming home?" Ayato asked. "Tomorrow night. That is, if you don't do anything to upset or hurt Yui-san, who is MINE," he replied. "Just come home safe," Shin said. "Wait, you have Bitch-chan?" Laito asked. "Don't call her that! But yes. And Celena-san. She doesn't remember us because Father erased her memories. Now she's kinda Yui-san's guard-dog," Kanato said. "I'll suppose you want me to make a cure for it?" Reiji asked. "Please," Kanato begged. "Fine," Reiji sighed. "We do owe him a lot, so I will play nice with the girl," Carla said. "He won her fair and square, there's nothing I can do about it. I just miss Little Piggy... and my little bro," Yuma said. "I still doubt he'll come back with the livestock. How do we even know he has her?" Ruki asked. "Quit doubting him!" all ten of the brothers shouted. "Don't believe me? Here Yui-san, say hello," Kanato said. "H-hi," Yui said. "Hello there Yui-san," Laito greeted. "Yui-san! Who're you talking to now?" a voice they all knew asked. "Don't worry Celena-san, it's his brothers," Yui replied. "The ones who'd better not touch you if they value your company?" Celena asked. "Yeah, them," Yui sighed. "Well good! We will be there tomorrow," Celena said. And she hung up on them.


	5. AN

I no longer have any interest in writing on so I am deleting my account. If you want to continue any of my stories I really don't care if you do. I really had no plan for any stories, so any one may alter them as they want to.


End file.
